


Ideas...

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [28]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- 3. Prime; Ratchet/Knock Out – “Don’t believe for a klik I’m in love with you; we’re just, what the human word for that, fuck-buddies?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideas...

Ratchet pinned the other medic down on the berth, and pushed his legs up till they were nearly pressed against his chestplates. He never stopped pounding into him, never eased up on his pace. 

Knock Out moaned underneath him, engine purring. 

“I don’t want you to get the wrong idea,” Ratchet growled, his engine rumpling, and each word emphasized with a snap of his hips. “Don’t believe for a klik I’m in love with you; we’re just, what the human word for that, fuck-buddies?”

“Of course not,” Knock Out somehow managed to get out. “I could never love s-someone like you.” 

Ratchet pushed him up, changing the angle, scraping against a new set of nodes. “I’m glad we understand each other.” 

Knock Out let his helm fall back. If he offlined his optics it was almost like being with Breakdown again...almost.

He pushed that thought away. It hurt too much. Far more than he had hoped it would. He was a Decepticon. They weren’t supposed to have those soft emotional protocols, and yet there it was. He was no longer a Decepticon, and it still hurt as much as it had the first night he had realized that Breakdown was not coming back. His spark felt raw, and empty.


End file.
